Everyone Wants Carlos
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Its in the title. Basically, Carlos is the hyper new kid in school with a passion for hockey and life in general. Unknowingly getting the attention of Kendall the captain of the hockey team, Logan the local bad boy, and James the hottest piece of ass in school. With the three leaders of halls chasing how will Carlos make it through the next two years? SLASH
1. Lucky Helmet

Carlos's POV

'Carlos! Levántese usted no desea llegar tarde el primer día!'(_Carlos! Get up you dont wanna be late on the first day!_)

I groan as I'm woken by my Mami yelling from the kitchen.

'Cinco minutos por favor!'(_Five minutes please!_) I yell as I try to fall back to sleep.

'Carlos! Get up so your Mami will shut up and stop shouting through the fucking house!'

That voice was without a doubt in my sleep fogged mind was Papi's. He is where I get my 'morning mood' (as Mami calls it) from. He's a cop and was up late with a small drug bust and didn't leave til nine AM.

It's six thirty... in the fucking morning!

Why is it no matter where you are schools start in the morning?

Begrudgingly I throw back my cover and nearly drag my self outta bed. Since I slept naked I throw on my robe that I kept by my bed and walk downstairs. I dont/cant speak English til I have some coffee.

'Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?(_Hey son, how are you?)_' Mami says while pouring two cups of coffee. One for me one for herself, like every morning since I was thirteen. {thats when i started drinking coffee}

'Muy mal.'(Very bad) I groan as I take the coffee she offers to me, nodding a thank you.

I down my black coffee and head upstairs with some pep in my step. I took a shower, shaved, brushed the teeth and was getting dressed within twenty minutes. I was being indecisive about my clothes.

My family just moved to California from Minnesota because Papi got promoted, he is officially a criminal detective at the police station. I was happy for him, he'd been dreaming about this job since... like before he even met my Mami. But it sucked that I had to change schools in the middle of the year.

I settle with a purple shirt with horizontal black stripes, black skinnies and black VANS. I give myself one last look over in the mirror before picking up my bag and heading downstairs. I was going through a checklist in my head. _Dressed to impress; check, phone and wallet; check, keys; check, lucky helmet; che- _

I pause for the cause halfway down the steps and touch my head, and felt my hair. DAMMIT!

I run back upstairs in my room and look around my room and spot my favorite item in the world sitting on my desk. To the average eye it's a dumb hockey helmet, to me its my good luck charm. I grab it and place it on my dome and tap it twice before leaving the room and going down the stairs again.

'Bye!' I yell.

'Adios!' Mami yells back.

'I'm trying to sleep here! Shut up and go!' Dad yells.

I laugh and mutter a 'Love you too Papi' as I leave the house. I climb into the pick up truck I got for my seventeenth birthday last month and head to my new school.

As I drive I think about the day I got my helmet.

_FLASHBACK_

It's my very first little league hockey game today and I'm pumped up on ice cream Mami let me have for a good luck breakfast. I was in the locker room with my teammates, who were all just as pumped up. We were all in uniform, Mami thought that us five and six year olds were too cute in our hockey stuff.

Coach Winchester {see what i did there} was going over the plays and making sure we all knew what positions we played. I was goalie, and had been practicing with Papi for a whole month and felt confident.

But the other team was really really good, my team was hardly keeping the score tied. The visiting team had the puck and was about to shoot into the goal, but I jumped in the puck's way and blocked it. Sadly my helmet fell off in the middle of my jump and I landed on it and broke the old helmet.

Calling a time out Coach Winchester pulled me into the supply closet to find a new helmet. He was digging and digging, finally he threw up his hands.

'None in your size little man. But-'

He picked up a real big black shiny helmet and handed it to me.

'It's too big.' I whined.

'I know, but when I was in high school, I wore that helmet to every game and we never lost.' the coach said.

'Never ever? Are you telling the truth? Cuz if you fib you grow a tail.' I said smartly.

The man chuckled and assured me he wasn't lying.

'How do you know its yours?' I ask.

'I'll tell you...when we win this game.'

Back on the ice I couldn't see because the helmet covered my eyes. All I know is the announcer said the visitors were taking the winning shot. I tried to skate where I thought the puck would be, but fell and then felt the puck bounce off the helmet. I blocked it, and we won!

I still had on the helmet when we went out for pizza as a team , and I was pulled aside by Mr. Winchester.

'You wanna know how I know it's my old helmet?' he asked.

I nodded wildly, helmet wiggling on my head.

He lifted it off and scratched the top of the helmet. I looked at what he did nosily.

The paint was chipping, and I saw something written in red ink.

Finished scratching, he showed me what was there.

**GOOD LUCK DEAN! LOVE SAM**

'Who's Sam and Dean?' I ask as I take the helmet back.

'Dean is my first name, and Sam is little brother. He wrote it on there for my first game.' The coach- I mean Dean explained.

'Dont'cha wanna keep it?' I ask curiously.

'Nah, I like hockey but it's not what I love to do. From what I see every practice, you love hockey more than anyone else on the team, me included. So-' He dug in his pocket and pulled out a purple sharpie and wrote below his brother's note.

'I'm giving it to you. Remember to repaint it before the next game, or they wont let you where it.' Dean said before rejoining the pizza party. I looked at the helmet and read what he wrote.

**PLAY THE GAME WITH REASON LITTLE MAN! LOVE DEAN**

_END FLASHBACK_

I pulled into the parking lot of Palmwoods High School. I got out of the car and entered the building with a smile. I tapped my helmet twice like I always do when I think I need some luck.

_Let's play this game._


	2. Three is the Unlucky Number

Carlos's POV

Why the fuck is this school so big!? I just got here, and this is the fifth time I've gotten lost. First time I was trying to find the office to get my schedule, then trying to find the place where I get my books, then trying to get back to the office for my locker, finding the freakin' locker and now trying to find English III!

I was lost, frustrated, my feet hurt, I'm late for first period! My helmet wont work its magic! I sat down leaning on the lockers, and started to sob.

'Why are you crying?'

I look up and see a blonde boy, he's tall, with black bushy eyebrows and from his build I can tell he played hockey. Left wing starting line maybe?

'I'm lost.' I pout as I wipe my eyes.

'No need for the water works bro. I'll show you to your classes. Hand me your schedule.' the nameless blond said while helping me up. Once I'm up on my feet I pull the folded paper out of my pocket and hand it to him.

He takes the paper and looks at and...starts laughing his ass off. I felt uncomfortable in a empty hall with a stranger who is laughing like a hyena.

'What's so funny?' I ask.

'I-I-I'm aha sorry.' He says as he stops his laughter and straightens himself out.

'May I ask what tickled you so much?' I ask nervously.

'Its funny because you're lost trying to get right there.' he says before pointing to the door right next to me that had ENGLISH III on it.

I feel so dumb, but laugh nonetheless.

'Only I could do that. Thanks for pointing out the obvious.' I joke getting a giggle from him.

'Well I'm already late, so...HEY! My class is close to yours, want me to meet you here after class. I can help you to your classes.' Blondie offered.

'Sure, as long as I dont get lost on the way.' I tease.

'Try not to, oh, I'm Kendall by the way.'

'Carlos Garcia.' I say with my hand out for a shake, which Kendall accepted.

Kendall went into the room two doors from mine.

_He was cool, should have asked him about hockey. Oh well, another time I guess._

Tapping my helmet I enter my class, all eyes on me as I head for the teacher's desk.

She was black, slim-ish, looked mid twenties and was holding a tablet in her arms.

'May I help you?' she asked.

'I'm Carlos Garcia, it's my first day.' I say in my politest voice, first impressions are everything.

'Oh right! From Minnesota, congratulate your Father for me. Applying for that spot is already impossible, but to be promoted? Like a needle in a haystack . Take a seat.'

I looked around and saw a great seat right in the middle and sat down.

'Pssst!'

I look over and see a blond girl.

'You might want to get up. That seat is taken.' she whispered.

'By who?'

She opened her mouth to speak but her words are cut off when the door slams open.

'Sup Kelly!' a brunette yells.

He looks a little taller than me, with a gelled hair style, all black clothes and seemed to have potential for hockey if he tried.

'Logan. Always a bucket of sunshine. Park it, and it's Ms. Wainwright.' Her whole demeanor changed, from sweet teacher to prison guard in seconds!

_Who is this 'Logan'?_

Logan strutted across the room and was in front of me in seconds.

'Because you are new here and I got laid last night, hence my good mood. I wont break your bones if you get up.' Logan said.

'But, I was here first, and there are like ten empty seats. Cant you take one of those?' I reason.

The whole class, including the teacher, gasped as Logan's brow raised.

'I dont think I made myself clear, out of goodness of my heart I didn't break your nose. Get the fuck outta my seat.' Logan growled while putting his hand on the desk.

I did not get up, get dressed and get LOST so some tool could pick on me!

'Dude chill, its a seat, not a throne. Look, I got lost and my feet hurt from trying to find this place. Cant I sit here, just today, tomorrow I'll sit else where.' I bargain.

'No, it's get up willingly or get thrown.'

_What a fucking asshole._

I roll my eyes and get up, so not in the mood for a fight right now.

'Smart move Shortstack.' Logan say as he sits down and puts his feet up.

The rest of class is event less, just reading The Crucible. I was loving the book so far! Abagail was such a bitch, I cant wait to find out how she gets taken down. We were at the part when she was threatening the other girls, saying she would kill them herself if they snitched.

RING!

'Class dismissed, Carlos could you stay a minute?' Ms. Wainwright asked.

I nod and approach her desk.

'Carlos you seem like a sweet boy, and I want to keep it that way. Stay away from Logan, if he doesn't push into to a fight, he'll make you a friend and be a bad influence.' she warned.

'Dont worry, I dont see him and me as friends, and as for the fight I dont let things get to me.' I say before leaving.

I stood and waited for Kendall to pop up.

'Hey you made it! Did you get lost on the way?' Kendall teases as he approaches me.

'Shut up and help me get to US History.' I say while shoving my schedule at my new friend.

Kendall leads me through the halls, giving me tips on how to remember how to get to class. He also pointed out maps that were placed randomly on the walls. Where were those when I was lost?

'And here you are, and I have this class next block. Heads up the teacher is pregnant, but she is so cool.'

'Aaaaw I love seeing pregnant ladies!' I squeal girlishly.

'OK...I gotta ask, why the helmet?' Kendall asked while eying the plastic on my head.

'My good luck charm. Never go anywhere without it.' I explain while rubbing my helmet.

'Cool, I gotta go, I'll meet you hear after class Los.' Kendall said before heading down the hall.

_Los? Is that my nickname?_

'Who are you?' The teacher asked from her desk.

'Carlos Garcia, new student.' I introduce and put my hand out for a shake.

'I'm Mrs. James and I dont shake hands because I know where you boys put them on those lonely nights. Sit down.

I was taken back by her saying that she wouldn't shake my hand because I jack off. I mean sure I do, everyone does, even girls. But I do wash my hands! Even through my shock and embarrassment it was funny for her to be so straight forward.

I chuckle and sit in a open seat, silently praying another tool like Logan doesn't show up.

The class fills up and the bell rings.

'OK, today we starting on the Rockin' Twenties. World War I is over and everyone is happy as can be.' begins but the door slams open.

_Dammit!_

'James park it and get to the notes, moving on, People are celebrating the end of war. Buying things on credit, stock investments, put a star by that.'

The teacher goes on with the lesson and I look at the guy that just walked in.

He was tall and well built, but not hockey built, just gym junkie built. Brown hair that covered his ears, and hazel eyes. His hair was ruffled and his face was flushed. And he was smiling like Cheshire Cat.

_Someone got some supply closet action._

James takes a seat next to me.

'Hey do you have a pen?' He whispers to me.

'Sure.' I reply and hand him a pen from my backpack.

'Thanks, you must be new here.' James whispered.

'Yeah, today's my first day.' I whisper back, fighting the urge to ask if he was fooling around with some girl before class.

'Oh cool, my names James Diamond, you are?'

'Carlos Garcia.'

'Even your name is sexy.' James says.

_Wait, what?_

'Um...huh?'

'James, Carlos shut up, back to the twenties, the women were changing. No longer the housewives that wanted to please hubby, they became free spirited. Out with long flowing hair and aprons, in with short hair that makes you look younger and bead necklaces. Women who dressed in beads, wore short skirts and partied were called flappers.'

I was silent the rest of class and I felt James staring at me.

RING!

'Get out.' said and we all left.

I was bending over to zip up my back pack when James pinched my butt. He touched my butt! I jerk up and see him smirking and looking my up and down, his eyes lingered on my helmet, but he moved down to my hips.

'Nice buns, firm and squishy, I like. Mind if I keep the pen?

'Uh...sure?' I force out through my shyness.

_What the fuck? Crap I'm blushing now, I know I am._

James leaves and I stand and wait for Kendall. I can still feel where he pinched, it felt weird. He's gay, and he wants me. Does he think I like boys? I mean, I know I'm peppy, but I never thought it was mistaken for gay.

'Yo new kid!'

I turn and see Logan, before have time to think he shoves me against the locker. I was gonna get hit and braced myself, but instead of a fist to the face I got a tongue on my neck.

Logan was sucking biting and licking my neck! He was gonna leave a hickey on me! Oh fuck, my neck is my hot spot. A moan slips at particularly hard bite.

'Aaaah~' I moan as his hands go down my back and rest on my ass. Fuck why does he have to be great at this? And why is my neck a hot spot? Fuck! Why does feel so good?!

'Mmm aah! S-stop.' I manage to say when I feel him squeeze my ass.

Logan pulls back and looks at the HUGE hickey he just put on my neck.

'See ya tomorrow Shortstack.'

With that said Logan walks away, leaving me with a hickey and a confused face.

People were looking at me. Some nasty looks, some sorry looks, some dreamy looks and some jealous looks. Kendall showed up just in time.

'Hey Looos, what happened to your neck?' Kendall said as he eyed my hickey.

'I wish I knew.' I say absentmindedly.

'Come on off to your next class, Calculus.' Kendall said before leading me to class.

Nothing happened in the class, you know other than class. I was happy I sucked at calculus, now I was focusing on the lesson to keep my mind off of the butt pincher and the hickey giver.

Of course the bell rang and Kendall took me to the cafeteria. I met Kendall's sister Katie she was a freshman, Camille a senior, and the girl that warned me about Logan's seat, her name is Jo.

'Hey Jo, just out of curiosity, is Logan gay?' I ask, getting the whole table's attention,

'No, he's bi.' she replies with a fork full of salad pointed at me.

'Oh, is James Diamond gay?' I ask.

'He's bi too, did he talk to you?' she asked hopefully.

'Yea, in my history class.' I answer before biting my corndog.

'Did he touch your butt?' Camille asked, joining the conversation.

I blush as I nod.

'Oh my god! He's gonna ask you out! James is the hottest guy in school, he is sex on a stick! My friend Mandy said he touched her butt and then they got together!' Katie squealed.

'How old is Mandy and why are you talking about boys and sex?' Kendall asked eying his little sister.

'I'm fifteen, there are pregnant girls my age, and talking about boys is what you have a problem with?' Katie retorts.

'Damn you and your logical mind.' Kendall mumbled.

After lunch, the day was pretty normal. I didn't see James or Logan, when school was over I offered Kendall and Katie a ride home so they wouldn't have to walk. Katie wanted to hangout with her friends so it was just me and Kendall.

'This is me.' Kendall says.

'No way.' I say when I see where his house is.

'What?' the blonde asked.

My house is right next to yours! We're neighbors!' I sing songed, making Kendall laugh.

'Bye Los.' Kendall says while taking off his seat belt. Before getting out of the car he leaned over and kissed my lips. My lips!

It was a short peck, and he ran to his house right after.

After the shock was gone I pull off my helmet and look at.

_This aint the luck I needed._


	3. Logan and Family

Carlos's POV

I walked into the house in a daze, memories of my day fresh in my head. I still fill all of it. The tingle of Kendall still on my lips, Logan on my neck, and James on my ass. I was trying to figure out what this meant and how should I feel about it.

James obviously has a physical attraction for me, or at least that's what I think.

Kendall didn't seem so shallow, like he got to know me a little(very little) and developed a crush.

Logan was a mystery. One minute he's picking on me, the next he's licking my neck. Multiple personality syndrome.

I sigh and head up stairs and start on my homework. I dont have to do it now, Mami is working at the art studio and Papi is working a case. The house is mine til nine, but why wait?

English homework was questions over what we read in class, History was a packet on the Twenties, and Calculus was a few questions. It took a minute but I finished it all around four forty five. I put up my things and took off my helmet and put it on the dresser. I was closing the curtains when I saw the unthinkable.

Logan was in the house next to mine, not Kendall's, his is on the right, this house was to the left.

Logan was crying really hard, and I saw him holding something shiny in one hand. I looked closer and my eyes widen as I realize that he's holding a razor blade! He wasn't gonna-

My brain stops operating at the sight of him taking off his shirt and placing the blade to his stomach. I jump into action and run at the speed of light out of the house and run to his house. Luckily the front door was unlocked, I ran upstairs and check the door I thought would be to Logan's room. It was locked.

I start beating on the door frantically.

'LOGAN! LOGAN STOP! PUT DOWN THE BLADE! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!' I scream while pounding the door.

The door opens and I am face to face with the bad boy. He looked really pale, and his torso was covered in scars. I saw one fresh cut, still bleeding.

'What the fuck do you want and how did you get in here?' Logan growls, as if he isn't literally oozing blood onto the wooden floor.

'I live next door, I looked out the window and saw what you were doing.' I explain, my eyes never leaving his open wound.

'Dammit.' Logan breaths looking at his window, I'm guessing he forgot to close the curtains...this time.

'How long have you been doing this?' I ask.

'None of your business. Besides what happens to me has no effect on you.' Logan says while getting a first aid kit off his bed.

'If I looked out my window and saw someone cutting himself and dont say anything when I hear that he DIED on FUCKING PURPOSE, I will feel responsible for not helping him when I had chance!' I was yelling now.

I was pissed that I was trying to help, and maybe even save him, and he was acting like this. That on top of the fear I just had over the possibility that I was gonna see a dead body today.

Logan looked shocked by my outburst. His wound was bandaged now, but blood was still on his belly.

'In that case, I guess I'm...sorry.' Logan says shyly.

'S-sorry?' I say as I check my brain and make sure this was English, It was still translating to sorry.

'Um...yeah.' he replies.

'Sorry! I got lost five times, YOU threatened to beat me up for a seat, I was ass pinched, you left a hickey on me that I have no clue how to hide and my new friend kissed my lips! And that was just at school! I come home and look out a window and see you cutting yourself and I stop you, and all you have to say to me is SORRY?!'

I was fuming, this had been a long enough day five hours ago! I just saved the guy who bullied me and gave me a hickey from trying to hurt himself! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE A NORMAL FIRST DAY!

'Cool it Shortstack.' Logan tries.

'Stop calling me that! I'm only a inch or two shorter than you! And my name is Carlos! Carlos Roberto Pena Garcia! And this is way too much at one time!' I yell while pacing the room.

Seriously why am I freaking out!? I need to be CALM!

'I am just one guy trying to-'

I am cut off by Logan pulling by my waist closer to him, so I am close enough to smell his AXE body spray.

'Calm down, before things get to the point of no return.'

I didn't reply, because I couldn't. He was so close to me and I wasn't hating the closeness, I was almost loving it. I looked up at him, really looked at him. He wasn't ugly, if you ignore all the cuts on him, you'd call him cute.

Logan seemed to notice my staring and smirked at me.

'Maybe you want that.' Logan said huskily.

I blush as his hands move from my waist to my ass, my blush darkens when Logan begins to lean in for a kiss.

_Run away!_

_Kick his nads!_

_Slap him!_

_FOR GODS SAKE CARLOS DO SOMETHING!_

My body acted on its own.

I put my hand on his shoulders and pull him into the kiss. The kiss was rough and hungry, and I loved it. I gasp when Logan squeezes my ass, and Logan took the chance to shove his tongue in my mouth.

Before I knew it Logan had me on his bed, trapped under his body as he placed even more hickeys on my neck and chest.

'L-Logan.' I moan as my hands land on his head, my fingers threading through his gelled hair.

Logan rolled us over so I was now laying on top of him, I was gonna ask about it when I got my answer. Logan slipped his hands in pant and squeezed my ass before pushing his hand further down. His finger slid down my crack til it was at my entrance.

I jump off him quickly as I realize what was happening. I was making out with Logan! I made out with a total stranger, that I saw him cutting himself! What the fuck? I dont even know him, hell I dont like him! I dont like guys!

Logan sighed as he sat up on his bed, his feet on the floor.

'I was expecting that.' he said plainly.

'I-I'm sorry, I dont why I did that. I dont like you that way, I dont even know you, but I dont want you dead.' I ramble.

'My cutting has nothing to do with you.' Logan says while standing up.

'Then why?' I ask as I feel myself calm down.

'Why should I tell you?' Logan ask.

'Because I care.' I reply.

For a second the room is silent.

'I do it because, I thought no one would care.' Logan whispered.

'What?' I ask in wonder.

Logan starts pacing.

'My parents are so fucking busy. When they aren't at work, they're having affairs, and when they're not doing that, they are yelling at each other for having affairs. Even when I was little, getting picked on, I'd come home crying and Mom would tell me shut up because she was having a conversation with her boss.'

I wanted to cry for him. My Mami and Papi work hard too, and dont get home at good hours, but when they are home they do everything to make me feel loved and cared for. I never thought about how it could be if they didn't but Logan has been dealing with it for years.

'When did you start cutting?' I ask while approaching him and leading him to sit on the bed before I sit next to him.

'When I nine.'

_Nine years OLD?! What parents dont notice a nine year old cutting himself?! Hell what parents torture a kid so much emotionally that the child starts hurting himself physically at that age?!_

I didn't care that this was a stranger or that I was just making out with him, I pulled him into a hug.

I felt tears fall on my shirt, but Logan was silent.

'It's OK to cry Logan, just let it out.' I encourage.

Logan begins to sob.

Eventually he falls asleep on my shoulder. I dont wanna leave him alone, so I just shift us so now we are laying down with his head resting on my shoulder. I look at his chest and see all those scars. Some of them are faded and hard to see, but there are few that I can tell were from a few weeks before.

I dont know how long I sat there with Logan before I hear the front door being slammed closed, only for it to be opened and slammed again.

'DONT WALK AWAY FROM ME!' I hear a women yell.

'SHUT UP JOANNE! I HAD A LONG DAY AT WORK AND ALL I WANTED WAS A MEAL READY FOR ME AT HOME!' this time a man yelled.

All the noise had woke up Logan.

He sat up and put on his shirt and I followed his lead as we went downstairs.

I saw the arguing couple, the women was in a suit, and so was the man. Logan looked exactly like his Dad, it was creepy.

'Hey Mom, hey Dad.' Logan greeted.

'LOOK AT THAT! YOUR SON HAS A FRIEND OVER AND THIS IS HOW YOU ACT?!' the mom yells, totally ignoring Logan's greeting.

'HE'S YOUR SON! I GAVE YOU THE MONEY TO GET RID OF IT!'

'HEY!' I was the one yelling now.

_They have me absolutely fucked up if they think they can say they wanted to abort their kid, in front of said kid, in front of ME!_

I storm in between the couple.

'Who are you?' the mom, asked.

'I'll tell you who I am not. I'm not a parent that is never home. I'm not a parent who has affairs. I'm not a parent who ignores my child just so I can argue with my spouse. And I'm NOT the parent who makes my child feel so neglected that he starts CUTTING HIMSELF AT NINE FUCKING YEARS OLD!' I yell at the two.

They seem stunned that I was yelling at them, and they gasped when I said cutting.

'Logan...take off your shirt.' Logan's mom said while walking to him.

'Wow, you remembered my name! I guess that deserves something.' Logan says sarcastically, I didn't miss the anger in his mom and dad's eyes.

Logan takes off his shirt revealing his scar covered body.

'You idiot.' his mom says.

'CPS is gonna have a field day if they hear this.' his dad groans.

'Dont worry, Litos is the only one who knows, and I know better than to expect you guys to do what's right for your child.' Logan spat.

'Dont take that tone with me, I am your mother and you will respect me!' his mom scolded.

'You mean you are the skank who was broke after college and slept with the manager of family owned law firm. You just happened to get knocked up, and kept it so you could tie down the guy and use family ties to get promotions.' Logan said.

'YOU LITTLE SHIT!' his mom yells before slapping Logan.

'STOP!' I yell.

I pull Logan towards the door.

'Either Logan is coming with me and I'm calling CPS, or you emancipate him right the the fuck now.

'Fine. I have the papers, all you have to is sign.' his dad growls going to the kitchen and returns with the paper. He puts on the table roughly.

'On the dotted line.'

Logan signs it angrily and I pull him out and and head to my house.

_What the fuck am I doing?_


	4. Gross

Carlos's POV

Once Logan and I are safely in my room I immediately begin to pace the room, I was in deep shit right now. Logan is emancipated and HOMELESS because of me. That on top of my hickeys, no way in hell Mami isn't gonna ask about them.

I need a million dollar plan.

I turn around and see Logan looking around my room. My room had all of me on the walls. Tons of hockey posters, some band posters, old hockey jerseys from my old school, and some photos.

Logan was looking at big picture above my dresser.

'Who's the beef cake?' Logan asked.

'That's my first hockey coach, and the reason I play.' I say, momentarily forgetting the chaos of the situation.

I pick up my helmet and place it on my head.

_Please give me the right kind of luck._

I tap the helmet and begin to brainstorm. I can...put cover up on my neck, put a shirt on Logan and just tell them what I saw when I got home, what happened at Logan's house and leave out the whole make out session. As far as where he'll live goes, I know Mami and Papi will let him take the guest room.

'So where do I live now?' Logan asked.

'If the plan in my head goes right, you live here now.' I say.

'Wow I just kissed a little and you already want me to move in? Desperate much?'

'Shut up, right now we have a real problem. I'll deal with the teenage sexual preference problem tomorrow. Now get off your ass, we got work to do, if we want a snowball's chance this house needs to be clean.' I say.

'Oh, here is a shirt.' I add while tossing him a shirt from my closet.

'Hold it Sweet Cheeks, I dont clean.' Logan says while putting on my shirt, it was a good fit.

'You will clean or you will be homeless.' I say giving him the ultimatum.

'You cant make me.' Logan challenged.

'Hortense Logan Mitchell you will clean this house now, or you will be on the street with a sign saying Will work for food.' I scold.

Logan's face was priceless when I said his name.

'How do you know my whole name?' the bad boy asked.

'Looked over your shoulder when you signed the papers. Now, clean up!' I yelled.

I grabbed his ear and pulled him to off the bed and dragged him down the stairs.

'OW! OW OW! OUCH!' Logan yells as I let him go.

'Now you clean the kitchen, Mami did the dishes so you just gotta take out trash, clean and wipe down the counters, sweep and mop. And I mean mop, I want that floor so clean a person with OCD thinks his house is dirty.' I order.

'OK, Jeez. I almost lost a ear. If you weren't so good with your tongue and your ass wasn't so nice I'd kick it.' Logan grumbled as he entered the kitchen. I chuckle a little at how much like a child Logan really is.

A teenage, violent, potty mouthed, cut up, dare I say it sexy child. I guess if you think about he still is a kid. Never had a Mom or Dad punish him when he does wrong or reward him when he did good. So he just did what he could to get noticed, which was getting in trouble.

I sigh and got to work on cleaning the living room and the den. Papi could care less about the house being clean, but Mami is a tough nut to crack. I wont even ask her for my allowance before my room is clean.

At eight the house was clean as whistle. That left me a hour to cover my hickeys. I know I might not look it but I've had a hickey before, at my old school I went out with this girl named Jennifer, total bitch, but a great kisser.

She had me covered in hickeys through my whole freshman year,but we never did it. Point is, I know how to cover it up. The issue is that Jennifer didn't have a mouth as large as Logan's, and if I use too much make up Mami will notice her missing make up.

I decide to only cover the neck and where a hoodie. I was currently covering my my neck in the restroom when Logan came in.

'When are your folks gonna be here?' Logan asked.

'Nine at the latest.' I reply.

'It's eight fifty nine.' Logan says.

'Fuck!' I groan.

I look at the mirror and my neck is covered up nicely. I zip up my purple hoodie and shag ass to the living room. Me and Logan land on the couch just before the door opens.

'Carlitos! We bought food!' I hear Papi call. He bought food, so he is in a good mood. He only buys food when he is in a good enough mood for being gross with Mami, again I say gross.

Mami and Papi came in all giggling like a high school couple on the first date.

_Gross._

'Carlos this house is so clean! What do you want and who is this?' Mami says once Papi gets off her ear long enough for her to look around the house.

'This is Logan Mitchell from next door, umm when I came home'

'He saw me cutting myself.' Logan cut in, seeing how was not great with pressure.

'What?' Papi says. His mood is still good, I can tell but he is getting serious.

'I left the curtains open, he saw me, ran over and stopped me. We talked about why and, I'll deny it if you tell a soul, I cried myself to sleep. My folks came home, Carlos tells them offs. My parents find out about my cuts and get pissed, all in all I'm freshly emancipated and homeless.' Logan informs.

'How long?' Mami asked.

'Started when I was nine, my birthday honestly.' Logan sighs.

'WHAT THE FUCK! I'm going down there, and giving those-those dick monkeys a piece of my mind! I made them brownies!'

'Those were delicious, and I loved everyone of them.' Logan throws in.

'Maria they'll call the cops on you.' Papi tried while pulling her back.

'They'll call you, so what!' Mami growled, still struggling.

'I'm off duty.' Papi said.

'Fine!' Mami gives in.

'Is this what a family that cares does?' Logan whispered.

'Nope, its just what we Garcias do.' I say with a smile.

'OK, then. Logan feel free to live with us for as long as you want, hasn't felt right with only one teen in the house.' Papi says.

'HEY!' I pout.

'We love you to bits Carlos, but you have five big brothers! Only one left makes me feel old.' Mami reason.

True I'm the youngest of six boys. Garcias are very happy people, my Papi happens to get horny when he's happy so of course he has a ton of kids.

'Alright you can take the guest room next to us.' Mami offers.

'Mom dont be cruel.' I scold.

'What? What's wrong with the room?' Mami asked.

'You and Papi are not as quiet with your...activities as you think. Me and Antonio were terrified when we were kids in the room close to yours! And Ricky always said that it was ghost possessing you. Dont scare Logan, he can sleep in my room til we clean out the guestroom upstairs.'

My parents are now blood red in the face, Mami's from embarrassment, and Papi's from trying not to laugh.

'He can sleep there.' Mami says before scurrying into her and Papi's room.

Papi immediately starts to crack up.

'That's why you and him looked like you two saw a ghost til you fourteen! Oh my god, I'm giving Ricky a hundred dollars next time he's here, I promise.' Papi laughs as he enters his room.

'I like them.' Logan says.

'Everyone does.' I reply before heading upstairs.

'You can take a shower first if you want.' I offer.

'Thanks, just let me get my bag from my car.' Logan says.

'What bag?' I ask.

'Sometimes I hate my house so I stay with a friend. I keep a bag with two weeks of clothes in my car.' Logan says before leaving the room.

_Crap I'm sleeping with Logan._


	5. Maybe My Helmet is Broken

Carlos's POV

It was bed time now, I had done all I could to stall going to sleep, or even getting on the bed. I told Logan to take his time in the shower, took my own time in the shower. Now we were clean, and were watching Family Guy on my TV.

Since I had guest who happened to be sexually attracted to me I had chose to where clothes tonight. I wore a black short sleeve shirt and grey sweat pants. Logan wore a green muscle shirt and red basketball shorts.

Logan made it very clear earlier that 'Logan dont sleep on the floor' his words not mine. I was chilling in my office chair, Logan was sitting on the bed.

'Alright, I'm sleepy.' Logan yawned before cutting off the TV and falling onto the bed dramatically.

I gulped as I prayed that Logan didn't expect me to sleep in the bed with him.

'Are you gonna stare into space all night, or get in bed with me?'

'Ummm I'll let you take the bed.' I say shyly.

'Look Sweet Cheeks, the school saw me hickey you up already. If you got to school with more hickeys and limp because of a bad back, its gonna look worse.' Logan pointed out.

_DAMMIT! He's right, its only going to be the second day of school tomorrow. I dont wanna be labeled a man slut that soon... or ever._

I groan as I get into bed, keeping a good amount of space+ between the bad boy and myself.

'Just stay on your side of the bed.' I whisper before turning away from him. I hear him turning away as well.

_At least he didn't try anything._

I thought before closing my eyes.

* * *

'Carlos!' Mami yelled from downstairs.

'Sólo necesito diez minutos de sueños!'(I just need ten more minutes of sleep!) I shout back still ninety percent sleep.

'Carlos get up and shut up!' Papi yelled...in _that _voice.

It was his I'm-pissed-because-I-got-cock-blocked voice.

Deciding it was not a smart idea to piss him off more I start getting up, well I tried to. I felt arms wrapped around my waist, breath on the back of my neck, and something hard pressed perfectly between my butt cheeks.

'Carlos! Mueve el culo hasta aquí!'(Get your ass down here!) Mami yelled.

'Estoy arriba! Tratando de despertar Logan!'(I'm up! Just trying to wake up Logan!) I lied in Spanish, still not able to wire my brain into English mode without my coffee.

Just then the hard thing starts to slowly grind in between my cheeks. I feel Logan's breath begin to speed up.

'Mmm...fuck yea Carlos.' Logan moans quietly.

_Oh my God._

'Carlos! I'm coming up there!' Mami yelled.

_Oh my fucking God!_

My Mami was gonna walk in and see me in bed with Logan, while he is having a wet dream about me and moaning my name. What do I do?!

I hear Mami stomping up the stairs.

Full of panic, I did the first thing I could think of. Which was turn around and shove Logan off the bed stand up quickly. The door opened revealing Mami with a pissed off look.

_Guess she is just as mad about not having sex last night as Papi is._

'I'm giving you and Logan a warning, if you guys are late for school it will not be pretty when I come home tonight. Now get up and dressed, and here is your coffee.' Mami said before leaving the coffee on my dresser.

I sigh in relief as she closes the door and take sip of the black liquid.

'Why am I on the floor?'

I turn and see Logan's head from where he is now sitting up on the other side of the bed.

'Because you were moaning my name in your sleep and my Mami was on her way up here!' I whisper yelled.

Logan doesn't reply on the account that he is blushing.

'Just get dressed, I'm taking the shower, you can take the one downstairs.' I say before I down the rest of my coffee on my way to the bathroom.

Before I knew it me and Logan were dressed(me wearing my helmet as always), in my pick up and on our way to school. Logan still hadn't said anything to me. I guess calling him out on his wet dream was a bit harsh.

I was trying to think of a way to tell him it was no big deal, that it happens to everyone, but nothing seemed appropriate.

_Hey man its Ok, happens all the time. No makes me seem like I'm used to that stuff happening to me._

_Dont worry, I'm cool with it. No, sounds like I liked it._

'Carlos, about this morning...' Logan finally spoke.

'Dont worry Logan, lets just forget it.' I say, feeling proud that it came out smoothly.

Logan sighed and nodded. I just parked and was shutting off the engine.

Logan and I hopped out of the car and walked into the school, immediately people begin to whisper. I can hear some of their conversations, and I wished I hadn't. I mean I really really wished I hadn't.

'Wow, that was fast, Logan does get who he wants, but never so fast.'

'I know right, the new kid must be easy.'

'Wonder if I could be the inevitable rebound?'

I groan as I speed up my walk and keep my head down. I know Logan is still behind me, I wanna tell him to go away, but he is in my class.

'Los!'

I look up and see Kendall walking up to me.

_Crap! I was so busy yesterday with trying not to sleep with Logan I forgot about Kendall and James wanting to sleep with me._

'Hey Kendall.' I say as casually as I could. I didn't miss Logan giving Kendall the I-hate-you look as he walked passed us and into the class.

'I was just gonna tell you that yesterday was...great.' Kendall said nervously.

'Kendall look-'

'No, just let me say this. I know that we just met yesterday, but...I can talk to you and just be Kendall, not Captain of the hockey team that has won every championship for the last twenty nine years.'

'Kendall its great you feel that comfortable around me but- wait what?' I say, getting sidetracked once his words run through my brain.

'I said I feel like I can talk to you.' Kendall said with a confused look.

'No, after that.'

'I can be myself?' Kendall tried.

'And after that?'

'I dont have to feel like the Captain of the hockey team.'

_Of course he is the fucking captain of the team I was gonna tryout for today._

'That's the one.' I say sadly.

RING!

'Gotta go, bye Los.' Kendall said before quickly kissing me on the cheek.

I groan as I realize it is gonna be another one of those days.

_Maybe my helmet is broken._


	6. Helmet Do Your Thing

Carlos's POV

I was so happy I had English first period. One because I love the book we are reading, two because Logan sleeps through it so he won't bug me.

Also Kendall wasn't in this class. I have nothing against the guy, that's the problem. I like Kendall as a friend and I don't wanna hurt his feelings by rejecting him. On the other hand I don't wanna give him false hope and lead him on.

To add a bit more confusion sauce to my crazy spaghetti life Kendall is captain of the hockey team. If I say yes to him it heightens my chance of making it, if I say no it lessens my chance.

_Kendall isn't that kind of guy._

I've known Kendall less than two days, but he makes it obvious that he's not big on holding grudges. It probably won't matter if I say yes or no; he will make a decision based on my skill.

I take a breath of relief at the thought. At least I won't have to go through all this mess without my beloved hockey.

RING!

I jerk up at the sound of the bell; it was time for second period. I look over and see Logan standing up and heading my way.

_Crap._

I turn and look at the door and see Kendall right there waiting for me.

_Double crap, I can't walk with Logan because it would make Kendall jealous and I can't ignore Logan and walk with Kendall. I don't want Logan to feel ignored; his parents put him through enough of that._

Everything goes in slow motion as Logan comes closer and Kendall's eyes land on Logan, who is now looking at me like lion about to attack a gazelle.

'I have to pee!' I shout before running out of the class room, skillfully dodging Logan and Kendall. I bolt down the hallway like a thing out of hell.

I felt guilty for ditching both of them, but I just couldn't pick one over the other. On one hand I was way more physical with Logan; on the other hand I had gotten to know Kendall more than Logan.

I ran to the restroom and quickly closed and locked the door. Once the door was locked I took a deep breath and put my forehead on the cold wooden door.

_Finally, some peace and quiet; that's what I need. _

'Ahem.'

I turn around quickly and see the one thing that could ruin the sanctuary of the restroom, James Diamond.

'Uh…hi.' I nervously greet.

James steps all up in my personal space, instantly I try to back up, but the door is in my way.

'Well hello to you too my Little Latin Passion.' James says while placing both hands on either side of my head, trapping me between him and the door.

'So, how are you doing?'

'I've been better.' I reply.

'Anything I can do to make it better.' James whispers, stepping even closer to me. He was so close that his cock was brushing my stomach.

'You could stop sexually harassing me.' I mumbled.

'Do you really want me to?' James asks lustfully as one of his hands slides under my shirt so he is now rubbing my abdomen.

'Yes I'm sure, please stop. This is not what I need right now, not today.' I whispered the last part.

'Fine, I see what this is.' James says as he backs away from me.

I will be honest with myself, I missed the warmth, but I didn't need more confusion; which is why I was beginning to hate my curiosity.

'What does that mean?'

'You are virgin.'

_Excuse me!_

'What?' is all I can say.

'You're a virgin; anyone who has had sex would be sucking me off if they were in your place.' James explains like I had asked him what was two plus two.

'Well…what's wrong with saving my first time for marriage?' I asked, knowing I couldn't lie and say I wasn't a virgin.

'Nothing, just means it'll be more fun when you beg me fuck you into your mattress.' James grins.

_OK, again I say EXCUSE ME?!_

RING!

'Crap I'm late!' I groan as I unlock the door and make a dash for my history class. I was thinking about asking James if he was gonna try to get to class, but decided I was adding him to my list of people to avoid.

I got to Mrs. James's door and stopped and took a deep breath, silently begging my helmet to give me luck so I won't get in trouble for being in tardy.

I opened the door and looked around and I didn't see Mrs. James anywhere; I walked in and sat down in the seat I was in yesterday.

'Where is the teacher?' I asked the girl who sat next to me.

'She went to the rest room a minute or two before the bell rang, she didn't take attendance.' The girl said.

_At least my helmet cut me some slack today._

I look up and see we have notes to take on the projector, Mrs. James's notes were a packet of printed out power point and all you had to do was fill in the blanks during class. I filled in what was on the board and read over what we had so far.

'Being pregnant is a job.' Mrs. James says as she enters the class room and sits behind her desk.

'I hope all you late kids enjoyed getting the freebie, because you're not getting another one. Today my baby is being butt face and won't sit still so I'm getting my pregnant butt off this chair unless I gotta pee.' Mrs. James said truthfully.

Just then James walks in and takes his seat next to mine.

'Leave it to James Diamond to be later than the pregnant waddling teacher. You are late again.' Mrs. James says as she types on her laptop.

'I hope you all got this down, if not you got the next thirty seconds.' The teacher says.

A few students start writing, James being one of them of course. I couldn't help but notice that he was using the pen I gave him the day before.

'Alright, next, The Great Depression put a star by the date and underline stock market crash.'

Class goes on as normal and I am thankful that James isn't making any moves on me; he acted like nothing happened in the restroom.

RING!

'Remember there is test Friday, and I'm going on maternity leave next week. Now get out.' Mrs. James says and the class empties quickly.

Today was hockey tryouts; you could either tryout during lunch or after school. Seeing how eight hours of school is already too long, I was trying out during lunch.

Luckily Kendall showed me where that was when he was showing me how to get to my classes. I made my way to the gym with no issues, by issues I mean Kendall, Logan and or James.

I saw a few guys there signing papers at a table, I walked over and who I assumed was either the coach or just an administrator handed me a sheet to fill out.

I pulled out a pen and filled out the sheet and returned it the man who skimmed through it and stamped it before placing it in a stack of other stamped papers.

'The ice rink in the building next to the football field, do you need help finding it?' the man asked dully.

'Um…yeah.' I say back thinking back to yesterday and how lost I was before Kendall showed up.

'OK, George can you show him to the ice rink?' the man said to a guy, who I hadn't noticed at all.

He had long hair and was wearing black shades, a too big white shirt, loose jeans and he had guitar strapped around his back.

'Mr. Bitters, I keep telling you it's Guitar Dude. My Mom doesn't even call that.'

'Whatever floats your boat, can you take the guy or not?'

'Sure. Right this way.' The guitar carrier said as he began walking to the back door of the gym. I followed and looked around so I'd remember the way.

'So you're new here huh?' the guy says trying to break the ice.

'Yeah, is it that obvious?' I ask jokingly.

'No not really, just the fact that you don't where the rink is… amongst other things.' He says.

'Why does me not knowing where the rink make you think I'm new? And what other things?' I ask curiously.

'Well all in all this school's sports department sucks more than two dollar whore, the hockey team is the only sport team that ever wins anything so everyone goes to the games. As for your second question, you are the talk of the school Dude.'

'What?' I ask in horror.

'You are mentioned on just about every social networking site as either the guy who got hickeys from the bad boy of the school, guy who James Diamond groped, or the sweetheart of the hockey captain.' Guitar Dude explains.

'Are you serious?' I groaned as we approached the building.

'You wish I was, here you are. Good luck on the tryout, catch you at the next game bro.' he said as he began to walk away.

'Hey wait.' I said as I grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

'What's up?' he asked in confusion.

'You're not into me are you?' I ask.

'No, did you want me to be?' Guitar Dude joked.

'No no, it just seems like any guy I talk to at this school wants me. I was just checking, sorry.' I apologize.

'No prob man, I don't blame you. Btw I am bi and I'm here if you need to talk to guy who won't try to feel you up.'

'Thanks.'

With that said Guitar Dude walked off.

I smile widely, happy that I have a new friend. I turn and look at the building's door, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

_Helmet, do your thing._


	7. My Helmet Works Again

Carlos's POV

I found my way to the locker room and was almost too relieved when I realized that Kendall wasn't in there. Everyone got into their hockey gear some guys brought their own others (who from the looks of it never played hockey before) were given gear out of the supply closet.

We were lead into the bleachers by a insanely large guy. He had to be at least six eleven and Mandy over two hundred pounds.

'That's Freight Train, Coach of the hockey team, don't let his size fool you he is a big softie.'

I look over and see a guy who looked a bit older than me, he was in gear so I could tell he was trying out.

'Sorry my names Dak. Dak Zevon I play left wing.' Dak said while offering his gloved hand to me, which I took in mine.

'Carlos hopefully playing goalie.' I introduce.

'Oh.'

Something about how he said that didn,'t rub me the right way.

'What oh? I didn't like that oh Dak.' I say nervously.

It's nothing really, but the last goalie left some expectations for you.' Dak informed.

'Was he that good?' I askfeeling a bit nervous now.

'No he sucked in a whole new way. We nearly lost the championship because he couldn't block anything. We had to really focus on out scoring because we gave up on defense. So you really have to be good because Freight Train doesn't make the same mistake twice.' Dak warned.

'Thanks for the heads up.' I say.

'No problem. Any pointers for a rookie?' Dak asked.

'You've never played?' I asked in genuine shock.

'Yeah, I always wanted to play, but my grades were never great so I had t focus on school. Now that I'm a senior and I have all my credits on the right track I can finally tryout, plus with this on a collage application I can get into MSU.' Dak informed with a bright smile.

Wow this guy is what every parent dreams their kids were, prioritized.

'Wow, I hope you make the cut, just so I can say I was your team mate.' I say truthfully.

'How sweet.'

_Damn my natural gay charms!_

'Um...Dak, just out of curiosity, are you gay?' I asked awkwardly, hoping I didn't just lose a possible friend.

'No , I'm not, my girlfriend is Jenny Tinkler. Sorry if I came off-'

'Oh no you didn't but it seems like I do.' I say cutting him off before this got awkward.

'What do ya mean?'

'My first day I some way somehow ended up unknowingly winning the hearts of the local bad boy, local heart breaker and the local wonderboy.' I say as I look up and see that the large coach is explaining the safe ty information to the rookies.

'Oh crap! You're THE Carlos Garcia! Dude my girlfriend loves you! Did you really get fucked against the lockers by Logan!?'Dak says in a excited whisper.

'No! Is that what it looked like?' I ask in horror.

'I don't know, I only heard it from Jen.' Dak replied.

'Well, we didn't, he just gave me a load of love bites.' I whine.

'Alright get ready for the drills, we will post on the buliton board who made the cut. Impress the captain, you make the cut!' Freight Train roared and everyone looks up and see...

'I'm Kendall Knight, Captain of the team. I see some familiar faces here.' Kendall says letting his eyes scan the croud... landing on me. He looks shocked but shakes it off quickly.

'Please dont get confused, because I will not put you on this team if you don't have the skills. Get on the ice, fifteen laps, last five will not move on to the next drill.'

With that we all got up and moved to the ice rink, some groaning about how much time they spent getting on Kendall's good side and how they hadn't barely touched the ice.

'Wow,fierce competition.' Dak jokes.

'Yeah, think we stand a chance?'

'We don't have a snowvall's chance, these guys are pros.'

Once everyone is on the ice, some guys holding on to each other to keep from falling, I tap my helmet and loosen my neck.

'You don't seem like a rookie.' my new friend comments as he stretches out his arms.

'I'm not , I've never lost a hockey game in my life. Never made it to championships because my school couldn't afford to send us out.' I say feeling great right now.

Kendall's crush won't effect my tryout.

No competition.

I made a straight friend.

I may finally go to Nationals!

'Alright...Go!'

In a instant like ten guys hit the ice, butt first, and the rest took off! I'm ignoring everyone and and all sounds. Letting the blood pump from through my veins, I rush across the ice. I know I have passed almost every guy there, I think about looking over to see where Dak was, but I am too far gone.

'Garcia, first to finish!' I come to a quick stop and look up and see I am back where I was at the beginning. I look behind me and see Dak crossing the invisible line.

'Zevon, second to finish!'

I stopped listening after that, because we had made it!

'Fuck yeah!' Dak cheered before tackling me to the ice.

'I made it!' Dak all but squealed on top of me.

'I know, now get off me before you end up being my fourth boyfriend.' I say breathlessly as I push him off.

'I'm sorry...too much happy.' Dak apologized as we stand up.

'No problemjust... lay off the bromance, I got enough man drama.' I say jokingly even though I was quite serious.

'Alright next drill! Find a partner, this will be your partner for all drills.'

'Hey partner.' Dak and I say at once.

_Finally! My helmet works again._

Sorry guys! My computer is a bitch to me so this was a tablet typed chapter. Sorry to the wait!


	8. I Might Need a New Helmet

Carlos's POV

Dak and I were kicking ass and taking names! We were the fastest with thcompletely we owned the goal and we both rocked as goalies. I had no doubt that we would make the team now. Even if Kendall mixed personal things with his position he'd have no choice but to put me and Dak on the team because no one else here has any skill.

'Alright that's a wrap! The list will be up in half an hour, hit the showers you sweaty bags of hormones!' Freight train bellowed.

'I can't feel my ass!'

I turn and see everyone but me. And Dak have collapsed into heaps of hockey gear on the ice floor.

'Should we help them?' Dak asked.

'Sure, they had a hard day.' I say before me and him began to help everyone else up and dragged their busted asses to the locker room. It was a bit of extra work, but I was basking in that delusional energy.

After everyone was in the locker room groaning as they got undressed, me and Dak were finally getting out of our own smelly gear.

'I can almost feel the hot shower.' Dak moaned.

'Preaching to thechoir.' I say as I grab my own towel, soap and shampoo . I was half way to the showers when I heard someone call me.

'Los!'

I turn and see Kendall walking towards me, while looking at anything but me. It was then I realized I was naked and my towel was not much for coverage. I blush and tighten my grip on the towel around my waist as the blonde approaches me.

'Hello Kendall.' I say awkwardly.

'Hi Carlos.' Kendall says with his eyes firmly on the floor.

'So...' I say tensely.

'You have mad skills Los. I wanted to tell you personally that you made goalie.

'Sweet! What about Dak?' I asked happily.

'Oh Zevon...he made it, he's left wing.' Kendall pouted.

'Are you shitting me!' Dak appeared out of no where, naked and wet. He pulled Kendall into a hug, again, Dak is naked, wet, and hugging Kendall.

'I don't care how naked I am or how gay you are, this is the happiest day of my life!' Dak cheered.

I know I'm naked in front of him, and I should feel weird, but Kendall's face was too precious! His eyes were twice the size of his face, his body is mega stiff and his jaw was so slack it looked like it would fall off!

'Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!'

'Um... get off of me now.' Kendall said stiffly.

Dak immediately let go and stood back, not even attempting to cover his junk,sidenote Dak is horse hung.

'Sorrycaptain, got caught up in the happy. Won't happen again...unless I score a winning shot.' Dak addad a excited little bounce to the end of his sentence.

'Finish your shower and speak this to no one.' Kendall said looking at the ceiling.

Dak shrugged and walked back to the showers, leaving stunned Kendall and fighting down a fit of giggles me in a awkward silence.

'So I see you made a new friend.' I teased.

'I will respond to that because I can't think of one and also your pecks are replacing his...stuff as we speak.'

I stop laughing at his humiliation as I feel my own. Kendall looks like he is trying see through my towel.

'I dont know what the rumors are but this show aint free.' I say while covering my chest.

Sadly, that meant letting go of the towel, which hit the floor a second before my jaw did.

I cant even blush before the blond wonder boy has shoved me into a insanely well hidden janitor closet. I groan as my bare back hit the wall, but my pain was short lived, because a second later a sweet sensation of hot lips on mine, and warm hands on my cock.

Aaah ha...mmmmm Ke-Kendall.' I try to say, but ended up moaning like the whore the rumors say I am.

'Fuck Los..I creamed my pants watching you on the ice,and then some dude all over you, your towel... You are all but begging.' Kendall growled into my ear.

'I was just ahhh~ trying out.' I moaned, voice hitching when Kendall thumbed the tip.

'And the rumors... you and Mitchell...you and Diamond... you and me?' Kendall whispered into my ear before kissing my neck.

'K-Kendall-'

'So many hickies Los, where from?' Kendall stopped his slow and teasing strokes, making me whine involuntarily.

'Why did y-you stop?'

'Because I want an answer.'

'What?' I ask with my lust filled mind screaming to thrust into that warm hand.

It's been a while since I whacked it, and Kendall is working magic, he must jerk off a lot. Fuck the thought of the blond on a bed, naked, hand stroking his huge cock that was currently against my thigh, hair damp with sweat... oh fuck.

'Oh fuck! I got them from Logan, right before you met me after history.' I confess.

'Oh please, that video is all over Facebook, that video wasn't long enough for this many.' Kendall laughed against my neck.

'Oh god, Kendall please just keep going .' I begged.

'Not til I get an answer.' Kendall showed how serious he was by pulling away his hand completly.

'Fuck Kendall please! Logan gave them to me yesterday.' I squealed.

Good boy.' is all he said before his hand was back.

'Oh yes!' I squeaked.

'Want me to finish you off?'

I could only nod, not trusting my words anymore.

Then Kendall was giving me the best and first handjob I ever had.

I never felt anything other than my own hand, so this was just heavenly.

'Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!' I gasp.

Kendall smirked and his hand picked up its pace. It was so good, he was playing with the tip and smearing my precum over my shaft . That on top of the look he was giving me, that hungry and dominant look. I was being thrown over the cliff of orgasm

'Kendall!' I shouted as I shot the biggest load I ever shot into the captain's hand.

I was panting heavily, sweating and my head tipped back against the wall that I still pushed up against.

'Oh my god.' I say in a absolutely horrified voice once my high was subsided.

Kendall just chuckled the same way he did yesterday.

'I am so sorry Los, but I have always wanted to do this.' Kendall apologized with a fucking million dollar smile.

'What?' I say confusedly.

'I was always so busy keeping up my wonderful image that I never had any relationship, and dominate supply closet action was always on m bucket list.' Kendall said happily.

'So I am just something you wanted to cross off your bucket list?' I ask darkly before shoving Kendall back and throwing the door open, slamming it on the way out.

'Carlos!' Kendall called out, but I ignored it and just kept walking.

_I might need a new helmet!_


End file.
